danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
רבי משה חיים לוצאטו
מעובד מתוך הערך בהויקיפדיה העברית ימין|ממוזער|250px|ציור קיר של רמח"ל, על גבי אודיטוריום עכו - הויקיפדיה רבי משה חיים לוצאטו, רמח"ל (1707 - 1746), חיבר את הספר מסילת ישרים - ספר מוסר חשוב. הוא היה מקובל, משורר ומחזאי. הוא נחשב לאחד מחשובי רבני איטליה. ספרו מסילת ישרים הפך ליסוד המרכזי והבסיסי ביותר בפעילות של תנועת המוסר שהתעוררה באמצע המאה ה-19, והשפיעה על עולם הישיבות כולו עד היום. הרב אברהם יצחק הכהן קוק התבסס בין השאר תורת הרמח"ל בגיבוש הרעיון הציוני. הרב משה צבי נריה בספרו טל ראי"ה (עמ' קכ"ב), אף מעיד: "נפשו הפיוטית של רמח"ל... וכן כתיבתו הפרשנית לסתרי תורה שהיו בה גילויים... כל אלה הביאו את הרב לידי תחושה עמוקה של הזדהות... ובסוד שיח עם צעיר מקשיב - מבריק בתורה ובמחשבה - עם רבי יצחק הוטנר- גילה את תחושתו ואמר: 'סבורני שהנני גלגולו של רבי משה חיים לוצטו'". ראו גם:מקובל בלב הסערה: ר' משה חיים לוצאטו תולדות חייו ימין||thumb|The Torah book written by Rabbi Moshe Haim Luzzato (RAMHAL, רמח"ל) in the 1740s in Acre. The scroll is made of deer skin, and the ink was concocted by boiling pomegranate peel. The book is in Luzzato's synagogue, in the Old City of Acre, Israel. המקור: הויקיפדיה העברית נולד בפדובה שבאיטליה בשנת ה'תס"ז, לאביו רבי יעקב לוצאטו שהיה סוחר ותלמיד חכם ולאימו דיאמנטה. חינוכו כלל לימודי קודש לצד לימודים כלליים כמדעים, לטינית, איטלקית, צרפתית ויוונית ב"אוניברסיטת פאדובה". מגיל צעיר היה רבו רבי ישעיהו באסאן, שחיבב אותו מאוד, ולימד אותו בעיקר תלמוד ופוסקים. בשנת ה'תפ"ב (1722), כאשר הגיע הרמח"ל לגיל חמש-עשרה, עזב רבו רבי ישעיהו באסאן את פדובה ועבר לריג'יו על מנת לכהן שם ברבנות במקום חמיו רבי בנימין הכהן שהזקין וחדל מלכהן. עם עזיבתו של באסאן את פדובה עבר רמח"ל ללמוד לבדו בביתו, והצטרף לחבורת צעירים בשם "מבקשי ה'" שעסקה בלימוד קבלה בצוותא. רמח"ל התפרסם בכשרונותיו המיוחדים, ונאמר עליו כי בגיל ארבע עשרה ידע בעל-פה את כל התלמוד בבלי, ובגיל שבע-עשרה את כל כתבי האר"י וספר הזוהר. במשך אותו זמן עסק גם בספרות כללית. בגיל שבע עשרה הוציא את "מעשה שמשון", מחזה שצורף לספרו העוסק בשירה "לשון למודים", ובגיל עשרים חיבר את המחזה "מגדל עוז" לכבוד חתונת בן רבו. לכבוד חנוכת ארון קודש חדש בבית הכנסת הגדול בפדובה חיבר רמח"ל שיר מיוחד בשם "חנוכת הארון" (ארון קודש זה נמצא כיום בבית הכנסת בהיכל שלמה בירושלים). הוא חיבר גם מאה-וחמישים מזמורים דוגמת מזמורי ספר תהילים (מאוחר יותר יאמרו תלמידיו כי מזמורים אלו יאמרו בימות המשיח במקום ספר התהילים). בשנת ה'תפ"ו (1726) הוסמך רמח"ל לרבנות בצוותא עם ידידו המבוגר ממנו רבי משה דוד ואלי. הוא הועמד בראש חבורת "מבקשי ה'", והם קבעו לעצמם תקנות מיוחדות רבות לסדר הלימוד בבית מדרשם. בין התקנות היה לימוד רציף ובלתי פוסק בתורנות כל שעות היום בספר הזוהר בבית המדרש. בחבורתו של רמח"ל נמנו רבי משה דוד ואלי, רבי יקותיאל גורדון מוילנא (ששהה אז בפדובה במסגרת לימודי רפואה), רבי ישראל חזקיה טריויס, רבי יצחק מריני, רבי יעקב ישראל חזק, רבי שלמה דינה, רבי מיכאל טירני, ורבי יעקב חיים קסטיל פרנקו, כולם תלמידי חכמים ומקובלים ידועים. בראש חודש סיון ה'תפ"ז (21 במאי 1727) חווה רמח"ל התגלות רוחנית של "מגיד" שגילה לו סודות קבליים רבים. רמח"ל תיאר התגלות זו: :"נרדמתי ובהקיצי שמעתי קול אומר: לגלאה נחיתנא רזין טמירין דמלכא קדישא (תרגום: לגלות רזים טמירים של המלך הקדוש ירדתי)... ואני לא רואה אותו אלא שומע קולו מדבר מתוך פי"אגרות ותעודות, אגרת ט"ו.. את הגילוי הראשון רדפו גילויים נוספים. אך את עובדת הגילויים הסתיר במשך כחצי שנה. וכשהיה מתגלה אליו המגיד היה מוריד את ראשו על השולחן ונראה כאילו הוא נח. ואחרי זמן מה רמח"ל שיתף בסוד את תלמידיו, ואחד הבולטים שבהם, יקותיאל גורדון, גילה ברבים את קיום המגיד, והדבר עורר התלהבות ועורר הערצה כבירה לרמח"ל. מתאר זאת מאיר בניהו (עתמול, אוגוסט 90'): :רבים, ובכללם משכילים נודעים, צבאו על פתח בית מדרשו של רמח"ל כדי לשמוע תורה מפיו עד שלא היה מקום להכיל את כולם. רמח"ל הוצרך להפסיק את לימודיו עם בני חבורתו המצומצמת ולקבוע שיעורים מיוחדים להמונים שצבאו על פתח בית המדרש. הפולמוס יקותיאל גורדון שיתף בחדשות אודות גילויי הרמח"ל את רבי יהושע העשיל, רבה של וילנא, ואת מרדכי יפה, תלמיד חכם עשיר שישב בווינה. גורדון תיאר באגרותיו אליהםאגרות ותעודות, אגרות ו' ז'. את חסידותו וקדושתו של רמח"ל, וצירף למכתביו קטעים מתוך ה"זוהר תניינא" (זוהר שני) שגילה ה"מגיד" לרמח"ל. מכתבו של גורדון לוינה דלף והתפרסם, ועורר את חמתו של רבי משה חגיז, רב ירושלמי שפעל באירופה נגד שרידי השבתאות. חגיז ראה את רמח"ל כנביא שקר וכממשיכה של השבתאות, ופנה באיגרות אזהרה לרבני ונציה הסמוכה לפדובה. רבני ונציה פנו לרבו של רמח"ל, ישעיהו באסאן, ששהה ברג'יו, לקבלת חוות דעתו. הפולמוס הגדול שפרץ הקיף את מרבית רבני איטליה, ובסופו, בחודש אב ה'ת"ץ (1730) אולץ רמח"ל להפקיד את ארגז כתביו ולא לפותחו מבלי רשות רבו. כמו כן אולץ רמח"ל להצהיר בשבועה בפני רבני ונציה כי לא יעסוק בייחודים, בהשבעת מגידים, ובכתיבת ספרים בלשון הזוהר. רמח"ל עצמו התייחס לשבועה זו כאל שבועה שהוצאה בכפייה שהיא חסרת תוקף הלכתי. במהלך ארבע השנים הבאות שרר שקט בין הצדדים. רמח"ל עסק בלימוד עם תלמידיו ובחיבור ספרים בעברית שאינם בשפה קבלית. בשנים אלו פיתח את משנתו העיונית וספריו אינם בלשון קבלית אלא בלשון פילוסופית. בכ"א בשבט תצ"א נישא רמח"ל במנטובה עם צפורה פינצי, בתו של רב העיר רבי דוד פינצי. הוא שב להתגורר בפדובה, ובסוף ה'תצ"ד (1734) פנה לרבו על מנת לקבל רשות והסכמה להדפיס באמסטרדם את ספרו "חוקר ומקובל", שהוא ספר הבנוי בצורת ויכוח ומיועד להוכיח את אמיתות תורת הקבלה. לאחר שעיין בספר התיר באסאן לרמח"ל להדפיסו, ורמח"ל עמד לצאת לאמסטרדם דרך ורונה ולוזאן. השמועה הגיעה במהירות לוונציה, ורבני העיר חוללו שערורייה סביב הטענות כי פרסום הספר מהווה הפרה של השבועה, כי רמח"ל פתח את ארגז כתביו והעתיק ממנו את ספריו, כי רמח"ל ממשיך בכתיבת חיבורים אסורים, ולבסוף הטענה כי הוא עוסק בכשפים ובהשבעת כוחות הטומאה. מערכה זו עוררה הד ברחבי אירופה, ועוררה שנית את רבי משה חגיז ואת רבי יעקב עמדין נגד רמח"ל. רמח"ל הכחיש את כל ההאשמות נגדו, אך בעוברו בפרנקפורט בדרכו לאמסטרדם הובא רמח"ל בפני רב העיר, רבי יעקב פופרש כ"ץ, שאילץ את רמח"ל להודות בפני בית-דין כי הפר את שבועתו, ולהשבע עליה שנית. לאחר שעזב רמח"ל את פרנקפורט נשלחה - בהסכמתו - תיבת כתביו מפדובה אל רבי יעקב כ"ץ, שדן את הכתבים לקבורה ואת מיעוטם לשריפה. עותקים בודדים של חלק מספרי רמח"ל שרדו בכתבי יד, ומהם התפשטו והועתקו בסתר עד להדפסתם במחצית השניה של המאה ה-20. תקופת חייו האחרונה ימין|ממוזער|250px|[[עכו#בית כנסת הרמח"ל|בית כנסת הרמח"ל בעכו - הויקיפדיה]] ימין|ממוזער|250px|המצבה על קברו של הרמח"ל בטבריה - הויקיפדיה רמח"ל המשיך בדרכו מפרנקפורט לאמסטרדם. הוא השתקע באמסטרדם ועסק בליטוש יהלומים והוסיף להתכתב עם תלמידיו בפדובה, כאשר הוא מדגיש באגרותיו כי שריפת כתביו היא גזרה משמים ויש להשלים עמה. באמסטרדם הוא חיבר והדפיס את ספריו "דרך ה'" ו"מסילת ישרים" שאינם עוסקים בקבלה בגלוי אלא בצינעה. בתחילת הספר "מסילת ישרים" כותב רמח"ל: "החיבור הזה לא חיברתי ללמד לבני האדם את אשר לא ידעו, אלא להזכירם את הידוע להם כבר", אך כיום מקובל לטעון כי יש בספר רעיונות מקוריים, וכי הוא הכניס אליו רעיונות המבוססים על דברי קבלה. "מסילת ישרים" הוא הספר העיקרי אשר הקנה לרמח"ל לגיטימציה היסטורית, והפך עם השנים לספר יסוד תורני, ובפרט בתנועת המוסר. בשנת ה'תק"ג (1743) עזב רמח"ל את אמסטרדם עם אשתו ובנו בדרכו לארץ ישראל. הוא השתקע בעכו וידוע כי התגורר בסמוך לנמל. רמח"ל נפטר במגפה עם אשתו ובנו בכ"ו באייר ה'תק"ו (16 במאי 1746). המסורת טוענת כי הוא נקבר בטבריה ליד קברו של התנא רבי עקיבא, אולם יש הטוענים כי רמח"ל נקבר בבית הקברות העתיק בכפר יסיף. לאחר מותו גוועו ההאשמות נגדו לאיטן, והוא הפך לנערץ על כל פלגי היהדות. בן דורו הצעיר ממנו, הגר"א (נולד ב-13 שנים אחריו והאריך כ-50 שנים יותר ממנו) העריץ את שיטתו הקבלית ולמדה בשקידה, והאגדות אף מספרות כי לבש בגדי חג כאשר הגיע אליו ספרו של הרמח"ל "אדיר במרום". אף החסידות ומאוחר יותר משנתו של הרב קוק ותלמידיו הושפעו ממנו, גם אם בצורה פחות מפורשת. בתולדות חייו שפורסמו בשנים מאוחרות, הושמט לעתים כל איזכור למחלוקת הגדולה שהתרחשה עליו. מקום קבורתו הגב' תרצה רבני, מנהלת המוזיאון העירוני של טבריה, סבורה שלרגל המחקר שערכה שקברו של רבי משה לוצאטו הוא הקבר שהמסורת העממית רואה בו את קברו של רבי עקיבא. היוזמה לקבורתו בטבריה הייתה של הרב אבולעפיה , בן למשפחה טברנית עתיקה ומפורסמת - לפי תורת חיים בטאון יהדות איטליה גיליון 14-15 - אלול תשי"ז ספריו ימין|ממוזער|250px|שער המהדורה הראשונה של "מסילת ישרים" שיצא לאור בחיי המחבר, אמסטרדם 1740, [[בית הספרים הלאומי והאוניברסיטאי|הספרייה הלאומית]] הרמח"ל כתב כמאה עשרים ספרים ורוב ספריו עוסקים בקבלה בין ספריו המפורסמים יותר: *'אדיר במרום' - פירוש עמוק לאידרא רבא, נמצא רק הפירוש לשני הדפים הראשונים של האדרא, כ-400 עמוד. *'מסילת ישרים' - ספרו המפורסם ביותר של הרמח"ל. ספר מוסר המבוסס על מאמר במסכת עבודה זרה בדף כ. *'דרך השם' - ספר המדבר על השקפה ויחס האדם לעולם על ידי קיום מצוות. *'דרך תבונות' - ספר הדרכה מובנה בלימוד התלמוד. משוקעים בו כללי הלוגיקה. *'דעת תבונות' - ספר דיונים בקבלה, בפרט בסודות ההשגחה והגאולה, ערוך כדו-שיח בן נשמה לשכל ערוך בלשון שאינה קבלית. *'ספר הכללים' - ספר דעת תבונות ערוך כמהלך דברים (ולא כדו-שיח) בלשון קבלית. *'קל"ח פתחי חכמה' - ספר יסודות בקבלה ערוך במאה שלושים ושמונה פרקים (בגימטריה קלח) ומכאן שמו. כל פרק פותח ב"התגלות" וממשיך בפירוש והסבר שלה. *'קנאת ה' צבאות' - ספר הסברים בקבלה המסביר את הטעויות בשיטתו של שבתי צבי. *'דרך חכמה' - תכלית לימוד תורה. *'משכני עליון' - תאור של בית המקדש השלישי על פי הקבלה. *'מאמר הגאולה' *'זוהר תנינא' - "תנינא" = שני. ברובו אבד, מעין המשך לספר הזוהר. *'עשרה אורות' *'פנות המרכבה' *'האילן הקדוש' - תמצית קבלת האר"י בלשון המשנה, ובדיוק רב.על אף קוצר הלשון, ניסוחי הספר מישבים סתירות בתורת האר"י. *'מאמר הוויכוח' *'פתחי חכמה ודעת' - כללים בקבלה. ערוך בלשון קצרה ודייקנית. *'בנין עולם' *'סוד ה' ליראיו' *'תקטו תפילות' - תפילות שנמצאו בבית מדרשו, חלקם נראים כתרגום מארמית. על חלקם רמוז שמו של תלמידו יקותיאל גורדון. *'תיקונים חדשים' - מקביל לתיקוני הזוהר (שנכתבו על הפסוק הראשון של התורה) על הפסוק האחרון של התורה. מכיל כ-70 תיקונים (פרקים). *'קיצור כוונות' - מכיל סכום תמציתי של כוונת האר"י לתפילה ושיטה חדשה בכוונת התפילה. *''' ספר עיקרי הדינים''' - לא נמצא. כנראה כללי פסיקה. ייתכן ונכתב עם רבי יעקב חזק. *"מאמר העיקרים" - הינו מעין תמצית מספר "דרך ה'", מאמר העיקרים כולל בתוכו את י"ג עיקרי האמונה. ספרי חול *'לשון לימודים' - ספר ביכוריו, עוסק בתורת ה"מליצה" - עקרונות הכתיבה וההרצאה, בחלקו השני דן ביחס ללשון ומבליט את ייחודיותה של הלשון העברית. *'ספר ההגיון' - דן בקיצור רב בכללי הלוגיקה ובישומה. כיום נדפס עם "לשון לימודים". *'ספר הדקדוק' - ספר ביאורים והערות בדקדוק עברי נערך על ידי תלמידו, במהדורות החדשות מצורפת מהדורת צילום שלו בדרך תבונות. מחזות: *'מעשה שמשון' *'מגדל עוז' או תומת ישרים *'לישרים תהילה' - מחזה אלגורי על כוחות הנפש. לקריאה נוספת * מאיר בניהו, כתבי הקבלה של רמח"ל ירושלים תשל"ט. * נחום אריאלי, ששה היכלות, תל אביב : מסדה, 1961 (רומן היסטורי על חיי ר' משה חיים לוצאטו). * צביה רובין, רמח"ל והזוהר: חיבורים ופירושים, עבודת דוקטור, האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים, תשנ"ז. * צביה רובין, "החיבורים הזוהריים של רמח"ל והתפיסה המשיחית של הזוהר בכתביו", מחקרי ירושלים במחשבת ישראל 8 (תשמ"ט) הכנס הבינלאומי השלישי לחקר תולדות המיסטיקה היהודית: ספר הזוהר ודורו, עמ' 412-378. * צביה רובין, "יחסו של רמח"ל לאר"י", דברי הקונגרס העולמי האחד-עשר למדעי היהדות, חטיבה ג, כרך ב: הגות יהודית, קבלה וחסידות, ירושלים (תשנ"ד), עמ' 124-117. * צביה רובין, "תורת המראה והפתרון - פרשנותו המיוחדת של רמח"ל לקבלה", דעת 40 (תשנ"ח), עמ' 48-39. * צביה רובין, "בסוד העליון והתחתון - ארץ-ישראל במשנתו הקבלית של רמח"ל', ארץ-ישראל בהגות היהודית בעת החדשה (תשנ"ח), עמ' 224-186. * צביה רובין, "הפירוש התיאורגי של רמח"ל לפתיחת האידרא רבא", קבלה 12 (תשס"ד), עמ' 336-327. * הרב מרדכי שריקי "מלך העולם" * צופן לוצאטו (סיפור אינטרנטי) ראו גם * גן המבוכה של הרמח"ל בלבירינת של סטרה הערות שוליים קישורים חיצוניים *קהילת הרמח"ל. "מסילת ישרים - יחוד ההטבה". הסוד שמאחורי המסילה. פירוש על דרך הפנימיות. * ר' משה חיים לוצאטו - פרויקט בן יהודה. * מידע נוסף על הרמח"ל מאתר אקרופוליס החדשה. *עליית הרמח"ל לארץ. *רמח"ל בארץ ישראל. *מסילת ישרים, ספרו המוסרי. *דרך ה', ספרו הקבלי של הרמח"ל. *ספר דעת תבונות. *חומר נוסף על רמח"ל באתר "דעת". *מכון רמח"ל ישיבה והוצאה לאור ומחקר של כתבי רמח"ל עם ביאורים. * אריאל הירשפלד, המשיח המשורר, 300 שנה להולדת הרמח"להארץ 11 במאי 2007 . * כתבי רמח"ל ספרים ומאמרים. * הרמח"ל הגאון מווילנה ועוד, שעור מפי הרב אורי שרקי, מתוך הסדרה מבוא לתורה שבעל פה, אתר מכון מאיר. *אהבת עולם, מחזה המציג את סיפור חייו הסוערים של הרמח"ל( ובמאמרו של ירון ליבוביץ: המשיח מפדובה). *שיעורים על 'מסילת ישרים'. *אלי אשד, מקובל משיח ומשורר. קטגוריה:הרמח"ל קטגוריה:יהדות פדובה